


The Dress

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris puts on some Orlesian finery to give Garrett a Name Day he will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

For the first time in his life Garrett Hawke was struck dumb. Utterly and completely unable to form a coherent thought, let alone words.

He stood in the doorway to his bedroom, frozen at the sight in front of him. Fenris, decked out in the most amazing Orlesian dancing girl's outfit, all feathers and lace and silky satin and were those stockings on his feet? Maker's balls, but he was a gorgeous sight, sitting in the middle of the floor, tilting his head in a coquettish fashion and a sly smile on his lips.

"Happy Name Day, Champion of Kirkwall..."

Garrett had the sense to kick the door closed behind him and bolt it before Fenris had undone the second hook on his bodice. He would kill anyhone who dared to interrupt them now...


End file.
